


Ghosts have feelings too

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: The Grey Lady seems happier lately with her new human boyfriend and has even learned a new trick especially for him.





	Ghosts have feelings too

While many know Ravenclaw's ghost The Grey Lady is a sad, lonely woman, most don't know she's actually a really friendly person deep down. She has actually fallen in love with a student who has left Hogwarts, Cormac McLaggen.

The Grey Lady beamed, "Mac; honey, look what I learned especially for you."

Cormac insisted, "Show me."

The Grey Lady closed her eyes and when she opened them she wasn't transparent anymore.

Cormac gasped. "H-How did you learn to do that?"

The Grey Lady smirked. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Cormac asked, "So, can you touch me now?"

The Grey Lady stroked his cheek and sighed. "It feels amazing to feel again."

Cormac smiled. "We can finally have a proper relationship now, I've been wanting to do this for a very long time."

He kissed The Grey Lady.


End file.
